


Darcy, Bucky and the Hundred Acre Wood

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy and Bucky are transported into the world of the Hundred Acre Wood.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 57
Kudos: 159
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Darcy, Bucky and the Hundred Acre Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most wholesome thing I think I'll ever write. It was also completely terrifying to me, because it is such a treasured franchise. I hope you like it. 
> 
> I wrote this for my Ladies of Marvel 2019 Bingo Square O1: "AU: Disney", as well as my Bucky Barnes 2020 Bingo Square B5: "Sunshowers".

_"You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."_

“You see the lil’ yellow bear, too, right?”

Darcy nodded, her fingers threaded through Bucky’s as they stared at the scene they’d come across.

Darcy recalled her morning. She woke up, went on Instagram for way too long, and then had some toast. Bucky joined her on the couch in the common room like she hoped he would, and she was the one to turn on the TV with the remote.

The remote glowed and Bucky moved to take it from her hand, and then, not ten minutes ago… they landed here somehow. She didn’t remember leaving the common room in the Tower, but then she sat up in a patch of grass, the sun coming through the trees that surrounded her.

She saw Bucky several feet away with his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, his other hand on his hip.

“Bucky?”

He turned his head toward her voice, dropping his hand.

“Where’re we?”

Darcy stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans, glancing around.

It was quiet. It seemed like they were pretty far away from the city, wherever this was. She was probably dreaming, since everything looked so perfectly idyllic, with no sounds of traffic in the background.

She moved to pinch her arm, feeling the sensation as she moved to stand beside Bucky.

“Ow.”

“Yeah, I already did that, too,” he murmured. “If we’re dreamin’…”

“Maybe we ate something funny,” Darcy said. “Or maybe…”

“Strange?” Bucky said, and Darcy shook her head.

“Haven’t had any issues with that guy before. I hardly get noticed by the Avengers crew,” Darcy muttered. “It’s more likely Loki.”

“You two fight over somethin’?” Bucky asked, a smirk forming.

She thought he was being remarkably calm, given the bizarre situation this was, if any of it was real. Darcy shook her head at him, touching her back pockets and not finding her phone. She remembered putting it on the arm of the couch beside her.

Darcy took Bucky’s hand, tugging him along. They fell into step.

“I don’t wanna go anywhere alone,” she murmured, and he didn’t seem to complain by how he squeezed her hand in his gently.

They went over a hill, finding a path, and then followed a plume of smoke that was coming from a little chimney below.

“That a house?” Bucky asked, and Darcy shrugged. “It’s real small.”

“If this is Loki, we could find elves or something,” Darcy murmured.

The house was in the side of the opposing hill. The window Darcy could see was half the size of a regular one, and there was no sign of a car or garage. They may have stumbled across some kind of tiny village upstate. Darcy didn’t envy those people, though she supposed she supported their journey to literally downsize their lives. This seemed a little extreme, though.

Bucky stopped dead.

“Is that -?”

And that’s when he said:

“You see the lil’ yellow bear, too, right?”

Darcy nodded, staring at the face that was sticking out of the size of the hill. It was a yellow bear, its black eyes beady with a wide smile.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” she whispered.

“What, what is it?” Bucky said.

Loki had to be the culprit, since he was the one to hear her rant a few days ago when he blurted “what on _Earth_ are you watching?” when he was passing through the common room.

She’d taken over the TV because she felt she’d earned the right. It was a long day of work and stress and she felt like watching a childhood favorite, _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_. She bit Loki’s head off for his flippant remark because she didn’t want to apologize for nostalgic choices. She remembered he’d put his hands up and backed out of the room with his eyebrows almost joining his hairline. This was probably a prank, to get Darcy to admit that this world wasn’t what it was cracked up to be.

“Hundred Acre Wood,” she murmured, feeling herself start to smile. She glanced up at Bucky, who was frowning in confusion. “ _Winnie the Pooh_.”

“Like the… kids’ book?” he said.

Darcy let go of his hand to take the few yards over to the bear with half his body sticking out of the hole in the wall.

“Pooh, did you get yourself stuck?” she asked, coming to a stop and crouching to speak to him face-to-face.

He wasn’t the cartoon she saw on the TV, but a fluffy toy that came to life, his mouth moving into a bashful smile.

“Yes, or perhaps Rabbit’s doorway has gotten smaller…”

He blinked.

“ _Who_ are you?”

“I’m Darcy,” she replied, hand on her chest. She turned her head to point at Bucky, who was standing a few feet away behind her. “And that’s Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you Darcy and Bucky,” Pooh replied with a chuckle.

“Let’s get you outta there,” Bucky said, walking over.

Darcy knew the story well. Pooh visited Rabbit and had several pots of honey and got himself stuck in the burrow exit because he’d eaten too much and could no longer fit through the hole.

Darcy stood back as Bucky moved to take hold of each of Pooh’s paws. He squatted slightly, pulling, but instead of popping out like they expected, Pooh didn’t budge.

“Weird,” Darcy said. “Maybe you’re not enhanced here.”

Bucky stood up, turning his cybernetic palm over with a soft whirring, inspecting it.

“Your arm is very shiny, Bucky,” Pooh said, and Bucky glanced at him, a small smile forming.

“Thanks, Pooh.”

There was a sudden distant laugh and Darcy’s head whipped toward the sound along with Bucky, and there was an orange shape in the distance that seemed to be hurtling toward them.

It took only a second more for the shape to bound over, tackling Bucky to the ground, and there was Tigger, his nose pressed into Bucky’s, who was now lying flat on his back.

“Trespassin’!” Tigger declared. “Perhaps a heffalump or a w-”

“Oh, this is Bucky and Darcy, Tigger,” Pooh cut in, laughing. “They were helping me get unstuck.”

“Stuck?” Tigger said, and he bounced off of Bucky, on his tail like a pogo stick for a few bounces.

He was like Pooh, made up of faux fur and stitching, speaking with the same lisp Darcy knew so well.

“Maybe we should try together, the three of us,” Darcy said. “And maybe Kanga and Roo, too, if they’re around.”

“Did you say Kanga and _Roo_?!” came a yell, and Darcy jumped.

Bucky had managed to sit up in the meantime, rubbing his head.

Kanga and Roo had appeared, along with Owl and –

“Eeyore!” Darcy cooed, ducking down to give him a cuddle. He went rigid and she drew back. “I’m so sorry. I’m just a big fan of your… work.”

Eeyore blinked up at her slowly, taking her in.

“No matter…”

Darcy glanced around.

“Where’s Piglet?”

“Inside with Rabbit,” Pooh said.

Darcy moved to help Bucky stand up again, Kanga offering him a paw as well that he took, and once he was upright, Darcy murmured:

“You doing okay, Sarge?”

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in, but,” he murmured, looking at their new friends. “I don’t mind it here.”

“I’m gonna go inside, try and help push and you pull. Okay?”

She gave Bucky’s hand a light squeeze and then turned her heel, jogging around the side of the burrow to the front door. She had to duck down to get inside, looking around to see Rabbit and Piglet together, with Pooh’s rear sticking out of the wall.

“Oh, d-d-d-dear!”

Piglet ducked behind Rabbit and Darcy held up a hand.

“Hello, sorry for barging in. I’m a friend of Pooh’s,” she said. “I’m Darcy.”

Rabbit put a hand on his hip.

“I am not having any more visitors today! Pooh ate _all_ my honey,” he grumbled. “But I can offer you tea or a carrot, I _suppose_ –”

“No, no,” Darcy said hastily. “I just want to help get Pooh unstuck. My friend Bucky is out there with Tigger and the others.”

She craned her head to look at Piglet who was trembling behind Rabbit still.

“Piglet, could you go outside and yell for everyone to pull?”

Piglet looked up at Rabbit and then Darcy, slowly moving out from behind his friend.

“Okay… Darcy…”

He raced off and stuck his head out the doorway, cupping his hands to his little mouth.

“Heave!”

“Oh, right, like in the story,” Darcy murmured, but Rabbit didn’t seem to notice, instead gesturing at Pooh impatiently.

They pushed together, their feet dragging along the dirt floor as they put every effort in.

“Is it… working?” Darcy groaned, looking at Rabbit.

“I… don’t... think – _oh!_ ”

There was a sudden lurch and Darcy fell over with Rabbit and Pooh shot out, and several shouts from the other side could be heard through the rabbit hole.

“Goodness, it worked!” Rabbit cried, and Darcy cheered, pulling him into a hug.

They raced back outside, and Pooh was sitting on the ground, smiling up at everyone.

“With all that hard work, I could use a little something to eat!” he said.

Rabbit put his face in his hands and Darcy looked at Bucky, who’d burst out laughing.

-

Later, they were lying under a tree. Bucky had his arm around Darcy as she lay on her side, making a daisy chain. Bucky was already wearing the necklace she fashioned him earlier.

Pooh had finished yet another pot of honey, despite Rabbit’s nagging. He sucked on his paw and then peaked inside the empty jar.

“Oh, bother.”

“All gone?”

“Yes,” Pooh murmured. “But there may be some more honey. Up there.”

“Huh?” Bucky said, and then Darcy pointed up. “So that _was_ buzzin’ I heard before.”

“Yup,” Darcy said, popping the word.

They watched as Pooh began to climb the tree, before Darcy was distracted by Eeyore walking past them.

“Eeyore, where’s your tail?”

It wasn’t far, but in the time that it took to find it and then secure it in place, Pooh had climbed two thirds of the tree.

“Uh, Darce…”

Darcy looked up. “Catch him.”

“What?”

Pooh promptly fell, bumping his head on a few branches along the way. Bucky managed to dive just in time to catch him, the wind knocked out of him yet again.

“Thank you, Bucky,” Pooh said.

“All good,” he croaked.

Darcy snorted, covering her mouth when Bucky narrowed his eyes up at her, but then he burst into a grin. It was rare, to see him like this, but it suited him.

She joined him on the grass again with Pooh sitting on Darcy’s stomach, humming to himself.

The sun had begun to set.

“I don’t wanna leave,” Bucky whispered, breaking his long silence.

“Then let’s not,” Darcy whispered back. “Let’s stay forever.”

When the sun had disappeared, Darcy felt the hard ground beneath her disappear, replaced with the softer feeling of a sofa cushion.

She blinked, the sounds of the city below seeping into her consciousness, like the volume on a stereo slowly being turned up.

“Darcy?”

She turned her head, seeing Bucky beside her on the couch, his hand reaching for hers. She rose her arms and he hugged her fiercely.

“Did that - ? Did that just happen?” he whispered, and Darcy felt her eyes fill with tears.

“Y-yeah,” she whispered. “I think so. Must’ve been a spell.”

He pulled back from her, touching the side of her face.

“You okay?” she whispered, and he gave a shy smile.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m really good.”

Darcy’s eyes swung to the TV, and she saw Pooh making his way back up the honey tree, singing to himself:

_Hum dum de dum, hum dum de dum_

_I'm so rumbly in my tumbly_

_Time to munch an early luncheon_

_Hum dum de dum, dum…_

Darcy wiped her eyes, sensing movement in the corner of the room, and her eyes snapped toward Loki, who was standing in the doorway, hands up.

“Look, I –”

“Loki!” she said, and she surged toward him.

He still protested, but Darcy threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight.

“O…kay,” he said. “I’m assuming the spell worked.”

“I loved it!”

“You weren’t supposed to, but… you’re welcome?” he said.

He patted her head awkwardly.

She broke away from him and he nodded at Bucky before departing, and Darcy went back to sit on the couch, Bucky’s arm slipping over her shoulders.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and Darcy smiled, before turning her head slightly to look him in the eye.

“Maybe we’ll go back sometime?”

“I hope so,” he said. “You wanna watch more of the cartoon?”

“Okay,” she murmured. She lifted a hand to cup his jaw.

She pulled him into a kiss he returned with a soft sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
